One job, Plagg
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: SPOILERS FOR S2E8: DARK OWL! Plagg was shocked to learn who Ladybug was, but found it as the perfect thing to tease Adrien about. It was so hilarious! He was going to tease Adrien nonstop about it! But...he just forgot their owners' identities were meant to be a secret, and let something slip out unintentionally. BONUS CHAPTER NOW UP.
1. One job, Plagg

**Deceiver: Something I put together after an episode of Miraculous Ladybug that came out of nowhere. S2E8 spoilers!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **One job, Plagg**

~.~.~.~.~

"You know," Adrien flinched while surfing the websites, yet he didn't turn to his kwami as he spoke. Even without looking, he could tell the little black thing was smirking deviously at his direction. "Ladybug _suuure_ have a pretty face."

It took every amount of self-restraints in him for Adrien to not strangle him. It had been a week since the Dark Owl fiasco, also a week since he and Ladybug detransformed in front of each other.

They didn't see who the other was of course. As tempting as it was, Adrien was very loyal to his beloved Lady. If she didn't want their identities to be revealed to each other, then he wouldn't utter any protest. Eyes closed, they remained silent as their kwami recharged. And for that one fleeting second, Ladybug's hand touched his. Not as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as herself and Adrien Agreste. Adrien swore he would never wash his hand ever again.

Of course, there was the down side. Their kwamis saw each other and know who was who. Adrien recalled Plagg gasping, but someone – either Ladybug or her kwami, shushed him. The sight of Ladybug's beauty without the mask must had shocked Plagg, which was understandable.

But it was not a good reason for Plagg to tease Adrien about it in his every single waking moment!

It had been a week already! Plagg should just drop it. Like that time when he was teasing him on spitting out horrible words at his Lady on Valentine's Day. And that time when he was teasing him about just finding out about the kiss they shared without his knowledge (to this day, Adrien was still crying on the inside for missing their first kiss). After at a day or less, Plagg would usual drop his mischievous antics and go back to feasting on his camembert.

But this time? The kwami would not stop. Always commenting on how beautiful Ladybug was without the mask, how such a pretty face could be so talented and righteous, and how no wonder Adrien was head over heels for her, even claiming he loved her with or without the mask.

"Too bad you can't see it!"

"Plagg!"

The black cat kwami just laughed away, rolling about in the air as he ignored Adrien's scowl. The blond was so sure if he ignored Plagg long enough, he would just drop it. And he was pretty sure he was close to that happening too.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Plagg grinned at him. "Aw, c'mon, kid. No need to be jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"That's what you keep telling yourself," his grin became wider. "Face it kid, give it another year or two, it will happen. But for now," he flew up to Adrien's face, "you just need to take it from me that Ladybug is a very pretty girl."

"I don't need you to tell me for me to know it," Adrien huffed, turning away from Plagg in favour for falling onto his bed and stuffing his face against the pillow. He was going to try ignoring the kwami again.

Watching his owner lie there, looking more like he was in defeat, Plagg grinned more. "I don't see why this is such a problem," he piped up. "You always waxed romantic poems about how beautiful and amazing your Ladybug is," he snickered. "What's the difference when it's me talking about it now?"

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien mumbled against the pillow, not moving.

"Wow! Language!" he gave a mocking gasp. "Could it be you're actually jealous someone admires Ladybug's beauty?"

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

"But she is as beautiful and talent as you think!" Plagg went on, ignoring Adrien's screams against the pillow. "Both as Ladybug and as a civilian! I honestly didn't know she could be! After all, she's always a stutterbug whenever she talks to you!"

Silence. "What?"

Adrien lifted his face off the pillow to stare at Plagg with questioning eyes. It took a moment for the kwami to realise what he just said. A paw came up to shut his mouth, yet Adrien could see the panic Plagg was currently having.

" _I'm hungry I need more camembert bye!_ "

Before Plagg could fly out of sight, Adrien swiftly jumped up and caught the little bugger in mid-air. There was no way Plagg was going to get himself out of this easily. He knew it from how Adrien glared at him.

"What do you mean 'she's always a stutterbug'!?" He repeated the words perfectly, a good reminder on what Plagg said. "Ladybug never stuttered in front of me!"

"Kid…Adrien. Pal." Plagg tried to dissuade his owner but it was not going to happen.

"Ladybug never stuttered in front of me!" He repeated again, his green eyes darting about as he tried to think. "Unless…" Adrien's eyes widened in realisation. "You _know_ who she is _in real life_!?"

Plagg could only offer a weak grin. "Um…maybe?"

"Maybe? _Maybe!?_ " Adrien shook his kwami back and forth. "First you saw how my Lady looks and flaunt about how beautiful she is, and now you tell me you actually know her!? …That I actually know and talked to _her_!?"

"A-Adrien…can't…breathe!"

"Who is she!?" the shaking stopped, with Plagg seeing the room spin round and round before he was jerked back to attention. "Plagg!"

"C-C'mon, kid!" Adrien growled at him. "You know Ladybug doesn't want you to know who she is! After all, she will be mad! And hate you for it! She might end up running away if you tell her! No wait, forget that last part. Um…what else is there?"

As Plagg tried to dig out more excuses for Adrien to just forget his little slip up, the boy's mind was already going a thousand miles a minute. Due to Plagg's constantly teasing him about Ladybug's beauty the entire week, it had been bugging Adrien nonstop. And now knowing she was someone he actually knew? He couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. Instead, he found himself trying to figure out who Ladybug was.

As his mind immediately tried to figure who Ladybug was. Plagg watched in horror as the pieces, including the ones he didn't mention, started to fall into place. Beautiful and talented. Confident and brave. Stutter whenever around him as Adrien. He and Plagg knew her. The only girl he knew who ever stuttered around him, shyly too, was…

"Oh my God…" Plagg was dropped to the floor with a thud.

~.~.~.~.~

The next day at school, everyone was watching how Adrien chased after Marinette across the school ground. Nino was confused as ever and Alya just enjoyed filming her best friend getting this flustered over her crush chasing after her. And there was Chloe in the background, stunned by her own anger at how Marinette was getting Adrien's attention when _she_ was _running_ away from _him!_

They wouldn't get it. But what happened was that Adrien approached Marinette, scaring her for a second before he asked her a question when they were alone. A question that made her blinked up at him, mouth slacking opened before she dashed off and scream some gibberish that might had been 'I'm sorry gotta go bye!'

As Adrien gave chase, Plagg just prayed once things calmed down, Tikki wouldn't kill him for letting the cat out of the bag. It was an accident after all!

But Tikki just shook her little head. _You had one job, Plagg_ , she huffed silently as she was juggled about in Marinette's purse as the girl ran. _One. Job._


	2. BONUS: Thanks, Plagg

**Deceiver: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows. I didn't expect requests for more though?**

 **I didn't plan for it. But oh well, I tried to provide. Hope you like this bonus chapter!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **BONUS: Thanks, Plagg**

~.~.~.~.~

After what happened with Dark Owl, Marinette didn't really show any interest on what Chat Noir looked like under the mask. They had dropped their transformation around each other, but they had their eyes closed. She was never interested before, she was not interested now.

Of course, that meant she didn't ask Tikki about it. Both the owner and the kwami were sort of alike, but they had their own reasons. Marinette preferred to not know who Chat Noir was because she feared it could endanger not only him, and also the ones he cared about as well. That and it would make her feel obliged to reveal herself, which was a big fat ' **No** ' since she viewed herself as a huge disappointment. Tikki, on the other hand, had always upheld the secret identities rule like a traditional custom. She did it with all the previous Ladybugs, so this was no different. There was no need to reveal their identities, the time would come someday. Just not today. And she was sure it would be worth it.

Overall, they never brought up the topic on Tikki knowing who Chat Noir was. They just went on with their lives like nothing happened.

~.~.~.~.~

It was another school day as Marinette barely made it on time, leaving her the last one at the lockers to grab her things for class. She was so frantic on what she was supposed to get that that she didn't notice someone was walking up behind her.

"Marinette?"

First startled by the sound, she whipped around, only to be startled again (with a surprised squeak) as she fell back into her locker. Adrien immediately reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up before she fell in completely.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Marinette could hear him say but she wasn't really paying attention. She was more concentrated on their linked hands as they stayed standing there. "Ah! My bad!" he quickly pulled back, laughing sheepishly as he did. Marinette stared at him, still awkwardly silent with her face bright red and body frozen on the spot. It would take her a while for her to reboot completely.

"I-Is there need something you?" she tried to say, only slapping herself. "Ah! I meant Is there need you something? Gah!" She mentally kicked herself. " _Do you need something, Adrien?_ "

Finally having that out, Marinette shut her eyes tight and waited for him. There was a long silence, and during that time, Marinette had already found her composure and courage to look up at Adrien properly. She was surprised to see the blond looked hesitant as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if rethinking the words to say.

"Um…Adrien?" Marinette tilted her head, starting to get worried but it seemed he snapped out of it. He gave a sheepish laugh, apologising at her.

"Sorry…I…I wanted to ask you something but…" Adrien looked away as, scratching the back of his head shyly. Marinette stared at him, patient. "I…didn't think this through."

"Oh…that's okay." At that, she smiled at him softly. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge or get upset by it. Promise."

"Aha…" Adrien seemed to be reassured by that. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Okay."

"So? What is it you want to ask?"

Adrien, briefly looking away for a second, closed his eyes and blurted out the question.

" _Are you Ladybug?_ "

The question was short, simple, and straight to the point. Yet Marinette felt like Adrien just yelled it out to the point it was ringing in her head. Marinette's expression fell as colour drained from her face, wasn't prepared for this at all as she uttered…

"How?"

Which she deemed as the stupidest thing to do as her hand came up to slap against her mouth. Marinette's bright blue eyes grew wide as Adrien stared at her, almost just as surprised. Before he could say anything, she excused herself with words that didn't make much sense before made a run for it.

"What the…!? Marinette wait!"

Marinette was not listening. In fact, she couldn't hear or see anything, but her legs just lead her away from Adrien. Her ears were ringing as her heart pounded loudly against her chest, and she found it hard to breath. But still, she preferred that.

The idea of Adrien figuring out she was Ladybug just sent her panicking. She knew how much the young model admired the superheroine, and the idea of him knowing this clumsy and scatter-brained girl was Ladybug must be a huge disappointment to him! She was positive on it.

And him asking must be because he wanted her to deny it!

And she didn't. She slipped up, too shocked to even brush it off properly and she ran away. She didn't know where she was running off to, but anywhere but where she couldn't see how disappointed Adrien was.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out and finally grabbed her hand to stop her, snapping her out of it. Marinette didn't realise how long she had ran for, but they ran far enough to arrive at River Seine, just near the bridge. She was tired, panting, and her pigtails were becoming loss. She swore she was in an even worse mess than before.

"Marinette…" Adrien was right behind her, she could feel his hand firmly holding hers to keep her still. She kept her head down, refusing to turn around and face him. She was so scared on what was going to happen if she did face him. With only the sound of them catching their breaths and the river running beside them, Adrien decided to speak again. "Marinette…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you like that. But…" he gulped, "I wanted to know."

"How did you find out?" she asked him. If he wanted to talk, fine. But no way did she want to see the look of disappointment on his face once they were done.

They were silent again, with Adrien's fingers fidgeting a little. Marinette felt like she could break free, but she couldn't find the will to move.

"My kwami told me."

Head snapping up, Marinette blinked at his words, not sure if she heard it right. Before she could look back and ask, something small and black flew over and floated in front of her face, a sheepish grin on his little face.

"Uh…hi?" he waved, laughing awkwardly as Marinette studied him. She noted the size and the cat features the creature had, and her eyes went wide just as her own kwami flew out of her purse.

"Plagg! How could you!?" Tikki scolded him, her cheeks puffing out in disbelief. Mouth dropped wide open, Marinette finally looked back to Adrien, who was shuffling his feet nervously as he gave her a shy wave.

"C-Chat?" was all she managed to say, pointing at him with a shaky finger. When he nodded, her breath caught in her throat. Everything came to her all at once. From learning Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person. And from realising that she had been fighting side by side with her crush. And from realising he had been flirting with her (and sometimes she flirted back). And from realising those pictures Nadja showed them _did look_ very compromising. And from realising they did share a kiss-

"Marinette!" Adrien caught her when her brain overloaded and almost caused her to crash to the ground. Her head was spinning so much, and it didn't really help that Adrien was so close with that worried expression on his face. "Marinette…?"

"I…I just need a minute…" she murmured. He gave her a nod, looking around before spotting a bench nearby, so he led her to it. The kwamis followed, each settling down on their owner's shoulders once they took their seats. Adrien was watching her, waiting as she tried to completely collect herself. In the meantime, Adrien decided to fix himself up. All that running was tiring, and his hair was almost as messy as Chat Noir's. That and Marinette was fiddling with her hair too, fixing the pigtails while she was at it. Once they were done, she finally decided they needed to talk.

"So…" she began, her fingers tapping her knee as she mulled over her words without tripping over them again, "your kwami told you?"

At that, Tikki gave Plagg an unimpressed look, with the black kwami just shrugging. Adrien scratched the back of his head, looking away slightly. "Not…exactly?" he admitted, glancing back at her. "He sort of let it slip out while teasing me."

She blinked. "Teasing you?" Marinette glanced at Plagg, confused.

"Yep," Adrien glared at the tiny black cat before adding, "He had been teasing me all week since Dark Owl's attack."

Huffing, Plagg flew off Adrien's shoulder to face the two. "I can't help it, okay?" he defended, crossing his tiny arms. "The love of your life is the girl who have this majorly obvious crush on you! And she sits right behind you in class!"

"Plagg!" Tikki flew off Marinette's shoulder to give her partner a chase, huffing loudly as Plagg cackled away in the air. As the kwamis flew around them, Marinette blushed in mortification at what the black kwami just said as Adrien let the words sink in.

"Wait…" Adrien snapped his head at her, his bright green eyes wide. "You… _You have a crush on me!?_ "

"Ack!" Marinette hid away by covering her face with her hands. She didn't want him to know like this!

"Yep!" They could hear Plagg yodelling, actually finding _this_ to be hilarious; even though Tikki was still chasing after him. "Everyone but you know! Her best friend knows! Your best friend knows! The whole class knows! The whole school knows! Her parents know! And maybe even Nathalie, the Gorilla and your father _must_ know!"

"Plagg!" Tikki finally caught him and dragged him back down to the bench. For being so much smaller than him, Tikki was pretty strong, and was able to keep him still by sitting on top of him. "That was not nice!"

"Oh, c'mon! I couldn't help it!" Plagg argued back. As the kwamis bickered like an old married couple, Adrien looked back at Marinette, who was back to refusing to look at him in the eyes again.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien leaned over slowly to try and pull her hands away from her face. But the way she flinched, he stopped at once.

"Are…Are you disappointed?" Marinette managed to meekly say through her hands. "Y-Your Ladybug is actually…me?"

"W-What!?" Adrien jumped off the bench, sounding insulted at the mere question. "Why would I!?"

"Well…you _know_..." Marinette was going to explain her reasons, but Adrien suddenly pulled her hands down so then she could see him already kneeling before her. She let out a squeak, didn't expect this at all, especially with how his eyes were literally blazing with devotion as he held her hands in his.

"Marinette, when I realised you might be Ladybug, I couldn't calm down at all. Both girls who are important to me might actually be one and the same, I couldn't get it out of my mind!" he let out a laugh. "I just couldn't believe how dense I was to not notice…not just you being Ladybug when you're both so brave and talented, but with how you actually feel about me as Adrien…" he looked down slightly. "I…I said I love you with or without the mask, but…I wonder if you're disappointed now that you know I'm Chat Noir…"

"What…!?" Marinette gawked at him. "N-No way! H-How could I!?" She pulled her hands out of his, getting very animated as she stated hastily, "You're so sweet as both Chat Noir and Adrien! Talented in so many things, better than me really! And you're always looking out for someone! …Even getting in danger from it sometimes," Marinette winced at the memories of the times he was chased down as his civilian self and getting brainwashed as Chat Noir. "And you're so considerate and patient to everyone. H-How could I be disappointed that Chat Noir is you? I don't mind, especially I would had given Chat Noir a chance if I didn't meet you…"

Adrien stared at her, blinking quietly. Marinette wondered what was wrong, scared she might had something insulting before she gasped at what she _actually_ said about giving _Chat Noir_ a chance. She quickly flailed her hands about, stuttering out nonsense that went along the lines of ' _Forget what I just said!_ ' The look on Adrien's face changed into his trademark Cheshire grin before he grabbed for her hands again, leaning in close to her face to effectively shut her up.

The stunned look on Marinette's cute and bright red face made his heart flutter in delight, loving the effect he actually had on his Lady. Laughing even as she tried to speak, he smiled at her brightly.

"So, if you're happy with me and I'm happy with you," he began, happily humming for a moment, "can we be officially together?"

There was another squeak, and before Adrien could enjoy it, Marinette huffed and gave him a haughty look. "Silly kitty," she clicked her tongue, causing Adrien to pale at her apparent rejection. "As much as I like the idea, we must be extra careful now that we know who the other is, got it?"

He blinked, trying to get what she meant. "So…that's a yes?" he asked, getting eager. Marinette could imagine seeing his kitty ears stand and his tail waving about in delight. With a nod, Marinette let out a startled squeal when Adrien suddenly lunged at her for a hug, making her laugh when he started to shower her with loving kisses.

"You know," Plagg interrupted their little moment, looking a little smug despite still being squished by Tikki. "If I didn't tease the kid to begin with, this wouldn't have happened."

"Plagg. Shuush," Tikki squished him some more, making Plagg whine for mercy. Thinking about it now, Adrien and Marinette were always chasing each other, and they didn't know how close they were all this time _and_ technically they did return each other's feelings from the very start. If Plagg didn't slip up during his teasing, they wouldn't be here.

"Yeah. Thanks, Plagg." Adrien admitted, much to the kwamis' shock. Tikki's jaw dropped as Plagg grinned in glee and took this chance to escape.

"So? Can I have a double amount of camembert as my reward? Please?" Plagg pleaded right up to his owner's face, eyes sparkled in need as he pressed his little paws together as he begged. Tikki flew up and rolled her big round eyes at him.

"Oh please," she chided again. "You don't need that much camembert to begin with."

"But it's my life!" he whined, leading to the two kwamis arguing again. Their owners were amused, as it was rare to see them so riled up and bicker like this.

"We should get back to school," Marinette said before she went to check the time, jumping up at once when class started twenty minutes ago. "And fast! I can't risk my parents signing another absentee note!"

"Oh! Right!" Adrien didn't want that either, he preferred avoiding that. Once they made sure no one was around, they decided to take the fastest way back.

"Can't we just skip school," Plagg groaned as he flew over to their owners, with Tikki following behind.

"Plagg, if you help us, I promise you the double camembert."

"And I'll throw in some cheesey pastries from the bakery," Marinette added.

"What? Really?! Deal!" Plagg did a double loop in the air. Tikki was exasperated on his cheerful little dance. "I'm so happy that I teased the kid on how pretty Ladybug is!"

"Plagg!" When the black kwami fled again with a cackle, Tikki chased after him again. Which left Marinette blushing madly and Adrien had to admit, Plagg was saying the truth. _Thanks for the info, Plagg,_ Adrien thought. _And yes, Marinette is very pretty._

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the extra!**


End file.
